


Oatmeal Scones

by ArielAquarial



Series: Family of Three [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielAquarial/pseuds/ArielAquarial
Summary: To Dean, Father's Day had always meant making his dad breakfast in bed. Now he had Cas and Claire, and nothing would stop him from doing the same for the man he loved.





	Oatmeal Scones

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't NOT do this...

Dean woke with a start to the noise of his phone vibrating under his ear. Quickly, he reached under his pillow and clicked the side power button, effectively silencing his alarm. With as little movement as possible, Dean rolled over checked on Cas. The man seemed to still be asleep, which wasn’t surprising considering it was barely past 6:30 am. As gently as he could, he pushed the blankets off of himself and shuffled out of the room.

 

Once the bedroom door was closed with a soft click, he went straight to the kitchen to preheat the oven.

 

Cas, the lazy bum, had long gotten used to Dean making breakfast. It was his specialty after all. Usually, it was eggs and bacon, or waffles and bacon, or basically, anything served with a side of bacon (and if Cas didn’t like it he could make his oen breakfast…), but today would be different. It had taken some planning, one phone heist, and a few texts to Cas’s mom, but he had found out that one of Cas’s favorite breakfasts was oatmeal scones. At first, Dean scoffed. How could someone’s favorite breakfast have anything to do with oatmeal? But Cas’s mom had assured him that if Cas could choose one thing to have for breakfast, it would be those scones. So, of course, Dean was going to take Becky’s advice and make those damn scones. It was Father’s Day, after all, and Cas deserved whatever he wanted.

 

The plan was simple: make everything according to the recipe, and then wake Claire up in time to brush the top with the egg and milk mixture before popping them in the oven for the 12-14 minutes. Once they were done, they’d put it on a tray with a glass of orange juice, the card Claire picked out for him, and then serve him breakfast in bed. Simple.

 

He got to work toasting the oatmeal, mixing both the dry and wet ingredients separately, cubing the butter, and then using the food processor to bring it all together into a dough. Once that was through, he put the contents of the bowl onto the counter and shaped the mass into a 7-inch disk. With a bench scraper, he cut that disk into 8 pieces and put them onto the parchment covered sheet pan.

 

With only a few minutes before the clock struck 7, Dean made his way into Claire's bedroom. Dodging the Lego houses and dirty clothes, he pulled back her pink canopy and picked her up bridal style. She groaned and moaned, and threw her arms up into a stretch, but it wasn’t until the light of the kitchen hit her face that she began to wake up.

 

Leaning that she was brought in to help cook her daddy breakfast, she immediately perked up and helped him brush the top with the milk mixture, then sprinkle some sugar on the top. Once it was all in the oven, he sent her back to her room to grab her coloring pencils, and then set her to the task of decorating the card they had picked out the day before.

 

Soon, the whole house was smelling like a bakery, and the timer was going off. They plated him two scones with a pat of butter on top, put the glass of juice on the tray, and then finished it off with a few artfully placed strawberries. Dean carried the tray into the bedroom and turned his attention to Claire.

 

“Want to wake him up?”

 

She nodded excitedly and crawled onto the bed from Dean’s side, making her way over and planting a loud kiss on Cas’s cheek. He grunted and shifted away from her, but that only spurred her on. She went for his neck next, sealing her lips on his skin and blowing as hard as she could. The fart noise she made was enough to wake her daddy up so suddenly, that he almost shouldered her in the face as he bolted into a seated position.

 

“Claire?” He questioned as he rubbed the moisture off of his neck.

 

She giggled and collapsed onto his lap. “It was me!”

 

He gave her a tired smile and then turned his attention to Dean. “Good morning.”

 

Dean smiled at him. “That was the fastest I’ve seen you get up all week.”

 

Cas’s expression turned annoyed, and he opened his mouth to complain before stopping short at the sight of the tray in Deans hands. “Is that…”

 

Claire piped in. “We made you breakfast!”

 

“Your favorite oatmeal scones.” He supplied, walking over to the bed with the tray.

 

Cas’s eyes lit up, and all signs of tiredness were gone. He shifted Claire off of his lap and made room for the tray of scones. As soon as the smell hit him, he closed his eyes and smiled. “How did you know?”

 

Dean just shrugged. “A little birdy told me.”

 

“Well, I’m just going to have to give that birdy a phone call to tell her thank you.”

 

Dean mimed zipping his lips. “Happy Father’s Day, Cas.”

 

“Happy Father’s Day, Daddy!” She echoed and almost upended the tray with her excited hug. “Can I have some?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and went over to pull her off Cas. “Go and grab one for yourself. Don’t forget the plate, ok?”

 

She pouted but ran out of the bedroom in search of breakfast. As soon as she was gone, Dean crowded himself up against Cas and pulled the man into a deep kiss, morning breath be damned. They pulled apart as soon as Claire came back in, scone in hand, and no plate in sight.

 

“Did you see my card?” she asked him, her mouth already full of food. “I picked it wif Dean.”

 

“Did you? Well, let's look at it then.” He pulled the card out of its envelope and smiled at the cartoon doggy on the front. Inside, Claire had drawn a picture of the three of them together and wrote ‘I love Daddy’ inside. He gently placed the card on the side table and made room for Claire to climb back onto the bed for a hug.

 

A little impatient, Dean cleared his throat. “Well, aren’t you gonna try them? I need to know if they’re good.”

 

Cas smiled. “Considering how fast Claire inhaled hers, I’m sure they’re great.” He paused to pick up the scone, and take a bite. His eyes closed and he let out a noise of delight. “These are amazing.”

 

“Awesome.” Before Cas could stop him, he reached over and grabbed the second scone off of the plate. The texture was moister than he expected, and the barely-there sweetness was perfect. They would be great with some coffee. “Damn, these are good.”

 

Cas’s fingers pulled the rest of the scone out of his hand. “Go get your own.”

 

Sheepishly, he complied. When he finally made his way back 5 minutes later, two stacked scones in one hand and two mugs of coffee gripped precariously in the other, it was to find a smiling Claire, her hands gripping something behind her back, and a smirking Cas. Suspicious, he handed the mug off to Cas and set his down, unsure of what Claire had planned for him.

 

With a nod from her dad, she pulled a gold envelope from behind her back and presented it to Dean. “Happy Father’s Day!”

 

Dean froze with shock, unable to reach out and grab the gift. A Father’s Day card was the absolute last thing he expected to be behind Claire’s back. Between one second and the next, his chest swelled with emotion and his eyes began prickling. With a small sniff, the first tear left his eye. He cleared his throat and turned away in an effort to hide the moisture making its way down his cheek. He was immediately tacked into a hug that was full of sharp knees and far too much wiggling. Dean hid his face in the mess of her hair and closed his eyes. When he was finally able to open them again, it was to the sight of Cas, his blue eyes also looking a little wet.

 

 “Thank you.” He whispered, his eyes never leaving Cas’s.

 

Claire pulled away far too soon for his liking. “You gonna read it?”

 

He forced out a chuckle. “Of course.”

 

Inside the gold envelope, was a dinosaur card with a sloppily drawn pink heart circling its face. Inside, Claire had drawn a stick figure picture of him in what looked suspiciously like a skirt. He was holding hands with a smaller stick figure who sported large pigtails. On the other side of the card, right under the printed ‘Happy Father’s Day!’, was a handwritten ‘I love you”.

 

“Wow.” He pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, sweetie. I love you too.”

 

“I’m gonna get my bear and we can cuddle.” She got up to leave and then stopped at the door. “I want ta watch the True and Bartleby show.”

 

Already beginning the process of getting back under the blankets, Dean turned to the door and flashed her a smile. “Sure, kid.”

 

Once she was out of sight, he pushed himself flush against Cas and practically forced Cas into the little spoon position. “Thanks, Cas.”

 

“It was all her,” Cas admitted, making Deans stomach flutter with even more emotion. “She was the one who wanted to get you a card.”

 

“I’ve never gotten a Father’s Day card,” Dean commented. “It’s nice.”

 

“You deserve it. “Cas muttered back. “You’ve been amazing with Claire. Trust me. You _definitely_ deserve a Father’s Day card.”

 

“Well…” he cleared his throat in an attempt to even out his voice. “She’s an awesome kid.”

 

They laid there in silence until Claire fame running back into the room. She joined them in the bed and took Deans side, sandwiching him in the middle. With Cas’s head resting on one shoulder, and Claire curled up against his side, he was unable to stop smiling.


End file.
